If The Sun Never Shone, Sequel.
by fAiRyDuSt
Summary: Enjoy :-D


Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. Except Molly.   
  
Note: This is a "Sequel" To If The Sun Never Shone. I would suggest reading If The Sun Never Shone, before reading this. Might ruin it.  
  
Authors Note: I hope you all Enjoy!   
  


If The Sun Never Shone, Sequel  
****  
  


Shelby sat on her stomach on her bed. She was reading a book, but seemed to be thinking about something else. She sat up. Her face looked puzzled. Daisy turned to Shelby to see what she was doing. Daisy stared at her friend for a minute. Watching her actions. Shelby looked as if she was going to speak and then stopped. Then went back to reading and then turned to Daisy and Shelby then sighed heavily. Daisy couldn't resist laughing.  
  
"What?" Shelby asked.  
  
Daisy shrugged, "Oh nothing."  
  
"Oh ok." Shelby replied. She went back to her book and then looked up. "I have a question."  
  
Daisy smiled. She knew it was coming. She knew Shelby had something to say. "Alright, what is your question?"  
  
"How do you know when you are love?" Shelby spat out.   
  
Daisy shrugged and replied coldly, "Do I look like I've been in love?"  
  
"God. Sorry I asked." Shelby hissed back and continued back to her book.  
  
Daisy exhaled, feeling bad. "No, I'm sorry. Do you want the sugar coated answer or the truth?"  
  
"Surprise me." Shelby replied rolling her eyes.  
  
Daisy nodded, "Alright then. You know your in love. And I mean really in love when you don't want to fall asleep at night because your reality is better than your dreams. When the guy makes you smile for no reason whatsoever, he makes you laugh at the unfunniest things, but most of all, he makes you love him when you shouldn't be loving him. Thats when you are really in love."  
  
Shelby tried hard not to smile. She looked over at Daisy with a sparkle in her eye. "Which is that the sugar coated answer or the truth?"  
  
"Wouldn't you love to know!" Daisy pestered her.   
  
The doorbell rang and Shelby rolled her eyes. "I wonder who that is. If it is another aunt bringing flowers I think I might scream."  
  
"Well, go find out!" Daisy called out.   
  
Shelby jumped up from her bed, "Alright!"   


****  


  
Scott strummed his fingers while he sat outside a small house. He pressed the doorbell. He looked around. It was a nice, quiet neighborhood. He then jumped up when he saw the door open. A tiny blonde opened the door.  
  
"Yes?" The girl asked.  
  
Scott turned around, "Is Shelby home?"  
  
"Yeah, come in." Shelby's sister, Jess answered. "Shelby, you have a guest!"   
  
Scott entered the house. He couldn't wait to see Shelby's face. Shelby ran down the stairs and saw Scott. Her jaw dropped open. "Scott?" She asked puzzled. "Oh my God, Scott what are you doing here?" Shelby hugged Scott. She was excited to see him.   
  
"Peter surprised me with it this morning." Scott told Shelby. Shelby's mother, Sharon entered into the living room.  
  
"We have company." Sharon stated.   
  
Scott nodded he smiled respectfully at Ms. Merrick. "I'm Scott Barringer from Horizon."  
  
"Welcome Scott, feel at home. I'll leave you." Sharon replied.   
  
Shelby paused for a minute, "Bye Mom.  
  
Shelby then turned back to Scott, "What's wrong?"  
  
"The full reason why I came was I needed to talk to you. Remember before you left..."  
  
Shelby sighed, "Scott drop it. I don't want to fight."  
  
"No! No. It's not that. I told you that Elaine and my dad were having problems. Well, now there isn't an Elaine and my dad. They split up." Scott told Shelby.  
  
Shelby bit her lip. She didn't know what to say. Scott never liked Elaine. So, she wasn't going to say I'm sorry. "Why?" Was the only thing that came to Shelby's mind.  
  
Scott shrugged, he ran his fingers through his blonde hair. "He caught Elaine with some younger guy. And that was just part of it. Now he suddenly believes me. Of course it had to take a year and a divorce but, whatever I don't care anymore. I don't care about Elaine, my dad, Horizon, all I care about is you."   
  
"I come before football?" Shelby asked with a small smile.  
  
Scott laughed, "Way before."   
  
"Well...good." Shelby smiled and leaned in for a kiss. While kissing Scott she remembered her conversation with Daisy about love. She was almost sure that Scott was in the category of what they discussed.   
  


****  


  
David, Ezra, Molly, Juliette and Auggie all sat around a circle in group. Peter and Sophie were there along with Kat and Hank. David and Molly were in a fight, while Juliette and Auggie were inseperatable.   
  
"And then there were 5." Ezra mumbled under his breath. Everyone broke out in laughter.   
  
Peter sighed, "Alright guys...enough. Anyone have any topics they want to bring up?"   
  
"Yeah..when is break?" David asked dryly.  
  
Sophie smiled at David, "David we just had summer vacation."  
  
"Two months of it. Thats not enough." David whined.   
  
Molly exhaled heavily and snapped, "David you aren't 3 years old shut up."  
  
"Molly tha.."  
  
David cut off Peter, "Why don't you shut up?"  
  
"Yeah you can't make me." Molly hissed..   
  
Sophie sighed, "David do.."  
  
"Whatever. I'm out of here.." David growled and jumped up out of the seat and walked off.   
  
"Me too." Molly sighed and followed after David.  
  
Ezra turned to Auggie and Juliette, "Anyone want to take bets on if they are making out. Come on Peter. Sophie. Kat. Hank. Go and check it out. Give them kitchen duty. Make some exciting start. Because Mount Horizon is pretty boring without drama."   
  
Juliette and Auggie smiled at Ezra. Auggie looked at the councilors. "Ezra is right. Its getting boring around here."   
  
"Well, how about a group meeting. Maybe that will spark a discussion." Peter suggested.  
  
Juliette and Auggie looked at one another, "You know what we are busy." Juliette and Auggie wandered off holding hands.  
  
Ezra watched as Juliette and Auggie walked off. "Oh and I've got to. I've got to. I've got to go...and think of something to do. Bye guys." Ezra said running off after Juliette and Auggie.   
  
The councilors stood their shocked and quiet. They all then scattered off themselves.   
  
  
  


*****  


  
Daisy came running down the stairs. She saw Scott and realized where the whole love talk came from with Shelby. Daisy kind of thought it was weird fate he arrived after their conversation. Daisy continued to walk down the stairs but at a slower pace.  
  
"If it isn't Scott Barringer..." Daisy said in a flat tone.   
  
Shelby laughed to herself. "Daisy you know Scott don't you?"  
  
"I think I have vaguely remember him. You go to the school full of screw-ups don't you?" Daisy asked sarcastically.   
  
Scott smiled lightly at Daisy's sarcastic tone, "Good to see you again Daisy. How are you keeping?"  
  
"I think that I should ask you. I hear your dad and Elaine were having some troubles." Daisy said sitting down on the arm of the couch.   
  
Scott tilted his head lightly and ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah they split up."   
  
"Oh." Daisy replied. She didn't know whether to say she was sorry or say congratulations. Shelby had filled her in on all the bad things that had happened in Scott's family. So Daisy shrugged and nodded sympathetically.   
  
There was an awkward silence between them for a minute, when Sharon entered the room. "Hello All. I'm not interrupting, Am I?"   
  
Shelby turned to her mother who was standing at the doorway. "No. What's up mom?"  
  
"No. Nothing is up. Just wanted to see how you all are. If your hungry. Anything?" Sharon asked sweetly.  
  
Shelby rolled her eyes. "Mom we are fine. We are leaving in an hour. We better pack."   
  
"Yeah. That would be a good idea." Shelby's mom paused for a minute. "I'm going to miss my little girl."   
  
Shelby turned to her mother. Shelby shook her head. "Don't get sappy on me mother."   
  
"I'm not getting sappy. I'm just going to miss you." Sharon told her daughter.   
  
Shelby stood up to be the same height as her mother. Shelby hesitant at first at hugging her mother. She whispered in her mother's ear, "I'll miss you too."   
  
Sharon pulled her daughter away to look at her. She smiled with satisfaction. "Your so grown up. So mature."   
  
Shelby rolled her eyes she turned back to Scott. "My mother the basketcase."  
  
"Stop it." Scott told Shelby with a serious face. Shelby sighed and turned back to her mother.  
  
Shelby couldn't not cry while looking at her mother. She tried to smile but the tears came instead. "I love you mom."  
  
"I love you too sweetheart." Sharon told her daughter gripping her hand tighter.   
  
Daisy and Scott stood in amazement at Shelby who was usually as tough as nails. Shelby never let herself be vulnerable like that. Daisy knew it was just the start of Shelby breaking down the walls she built up.   
  


*****  


Peter and Sophie sat around at a little table in Peter office eating Chinese food take-out. Peter sat relaxed back in his chair full from his meal. Then he looked at Sophie and couldn't take his eyes off her. Sophie looked up from her food and saw Peter staring at her. She smiled and then put her hand to her mouth.  
  
"Is there something in my teeth?" Sophie asked.   
  
Peter shook his head. "No. You look beautiful."  
  
"Thank you Peter. That was delicious." Sophie replied.   
  
Peter looked over at his desk, "Oo...Fortune Cookies. Can't forget them."  
  
"I love fortune cookies." Sophie stated watching the fortune cookies firmly.   
  
Peter handed Sophie her cookie and watched as she opened it. She slowly pulled out her fortune and then gasped while she read it aloud. "Will You Marry Me?" were the words printed on the fortune cookie. Sophie stood shocked.   
  
Peter cracked open his fortune cookie with the ring inside. He bent down on one knee. "Sophie, will you marry me?"  
  
Sophie fell down to the floor with Peter. "Do you even have to ask?" Sophie said wrapping her arms around Peter.  


******  
  


Scott, Shelby, and Daisy walked off the bus with their bags in hand. Scott had his hand around Shelby's waist. Daisy looked over at them. Scott, Shelby, and Daisy then all looked around at Horizon. It looked so peaceful and calm. The sun was shinning, it looked beautiful.  
  
"Doesn't it feel different?" Shelby asked puzzled.  
  
Scott nodded, "Yeah it seems more sunny. Like as if the sun never shone."  
  
"You know they say when the sun shines its a new beginning?" Daisy told them. The 3 of them started to walk together. Their faces were not visible just their backs.   
  
Shelby turned to Daisy, "Really?"  
  
"No. I don't really know. Just thought it was good for the moment." Daisy replied.  
  
Scott laughed and Shelby put her arm around Daisy. "We're home.."  
  
Then their voices faded off...  
  


*****  
  


ITS OVER!!!!! WOOHOO!!! No, I'm kidding but its good to move on to something else. I hope you all enjoy. I loved writing If The Sun Never Shone. And its sequel. If anyone's interesting in another part...I'll fulfill everything now.  
  
FOR SOPHIE AND PETER FANS-Peter and Sophie are married. And are adoptive parents to 2 little boys.   
  
FOR DAISY AND EZRA FANS-Daisy and Ezra are together, in um...Seattle. They are engaged and happy.   
  
FOR DAVID AND MOLLY FANS-Well they broke up. But then they got back together. And then they broke up again. But now they are together, living together actually. And their pretty darn happy. :-D  
  
FOR AUGGIE AND JULIETTE FANS-They are together, of course. They live in California together. And have been married for 5 years and Juliette is pregnant. Happy ending right? :-P   
  
FOR SCOTT AND SHELBY FANS-Scott and Shelby are married. Shelby and her mother are closer now then before. Oh and um..Scott and Shelby live in...New York. And Scott and Shelby have a 2 year old daughter, Kelly (my name).   
  
**OH.. HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! AND BOOHOO:( ABOUT HIGHER GROUND AND ITS OFFICIAL CANCELLATION. I SAY WE ALL BOYCOTT FOX FAMILY. :-D **  
  
Alright review. Thanks. :-D  
_  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
